


you fit me better than my favorite sweater

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, and i guess some, read it you'll thank me later, you mix some jokes with some smut and you get this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: “Nice to meet you. Now shut up.” Lexa turned Clarke around and pushed her against the wall. Her hands trailed down Clarke’s sides. “Lift up your hands Clarke,” she whispered. Clarke obliged and Lexa pulled her shirt over her head. She started to kiss down her spine. Wet kisses, her nails dug into Clarke’s back following her mouth. She unhooked Clarke’s bra and took it off.





	you fit me better than my favorite sweater

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” 

“I’m lactose intolerant so please keep your cheesy pick up lines away from me.”

“It’s dairy free.”

“I’m allergic to everything.”

“You’ve never tried me.”

Lexa wasn’t expecting that. She noticed the girl had been watching her for the bigger part of the night, but she didn’t look like someone who’d come up to her. “I what?”

“You’ve never tried me. You should. I think you’d like it.” She had blue eyes, blonde hair, a smile that could kill and a body that certainly did.

“Really?” 

“Really really.”

* * *

“What’s your name?”

“What?” Lexa mumbled into blonde’s neck. They were back in Lexa’s apartment. It was close and neither of them wanted to wait any longer. 

“What’s your name?”

“Lexa.” 

“Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you. Now shut up.” Lexa turned Clarke around and pushed her against the wall. Her hands trailed down Clarke’s sides. “Lift up your hands Clarke,” she whispered. Clarke obliged and Lexa pulled her shirt over her head. She started to kiss down her spine. Wet kisses, her nails dug into Clarke’s back following her mouth. She unhooked Clarke’s bra and took it off. 

Her hands slowly went from Clarke’s back down to her hips and up the other side to her breasts. She squeezed them, closing her fingers around Clarke’s nipples. “Take off your pants for me,” she pulled Clarke’s earlobe between her teeth. Clarke did as she was told and pulled her pants down her legs. “Good,” Lexa said when she took them off completely. “Now spread your legs.” Lexa smiled when she saw how fast Clarke was in doing what she was told. “Good girl,” her right hand drifted down between Clarke’s legs and pressed gently on her clit.

“Fuck.” Clarke shuddered. 

“You like that, Clarke?” she pressed harder. Clarke moaned and pushed her hips forward. “Use your words.”

“Hurry up.”

“I won’t do that,” she slid her finger down Clarke’s slit. “Maybe.”

“I won’t beg.”

“We’ll see,” Lexa whispered while her fingers were exploring, teasing Clarke. The blonde pushed her hands against the wall and her back against Lexa. She whimpered when Lexa’s fingers pressed slowly inside her. As soon as her fingers went deeper, Clarke’s moans turned into cries for more. “God, I can hear how wet you are.” When one finger became two, Clarke’s knees almost gave her up.

“Lexa.”

“Do you know how good you feel?” Lexa’s thrusts were slow and deliberate. She had Clarke exactly where she wanted her. Almost. “So fucking good.” She brought her other hand over Clarke’s clit and started to circle around it. Teasing.

“Do something.” Clarke groaned.

“Do what?” Lexa smirked. She ran her fingers over Clarke’s clit before going back to slowly moving around it. Her other hand was still torturing Clarke with impossibly slow pace. “You want me to go faster?” 

“Yes.”

“You do?” 

“Please.”

She started to move her fingers inside her a bit faster. “Like this?”

“More.” Clarke whined.

“You forgot something.” Lexa whispered.

“Please.”

With one hand Lexa rubbed over Clarke’s clit and with the other she pumped in and out of her, fast and hard. “So fucking wet,” Lexa groaned.

“Please don’t stop.” Clarke leaned her head into Lexa’s neck.

“I want you to come for me Clarke. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Orgasm that was building for way too long and was way too strong, spread through Clarke’s body. She held tightly onto Lexa’s hands as her body convulsed. 

“That was hot,” Lexa said when Clarke came down from it. “Can I get some more?”

“So you’re not intolerant?”

Lexa chuckled. “Not to this no.” 

“It’s all you can eat type of thing.”

“Good.” Lexa said before Clarke turned around and kissed her.

* * *

If someone told Lexa how her morning would go she would had never believed them. She woke up at 7, like every day. She made breakfast and coffee and was starting to get ready for the rest of her day when her phone rang.

“Where are you?” Clarke asked.

“Hello to you too Clarke.”

“Hi Lexa. Good morning, how are you, hope you’re great. Where are you?” 

Lexa laughed. “I’m home. Getting ready to go to work.”

“Do you have time?”

“For what?” 

“For me.”

“Now?” It all started that night, with that awful pick up line that led to them having sex almost every day for the rest of the week. 

It was just sex. That’s what Lexa told her that first night and that’s what Clarke eagerly accepted. 

“You don’t?” 

“I could make some.”

“It’s gonna have to be in your car.”

“In my car?”

“I’m at work and I have a meeting in 45 minutes.”

“And you can’t wait?” 

“You can fuck me or you can let it go to waste. It’s your choice.”

“Text me the address.”

Clarke told her to meet her in the garage of the building where she worked. She straddled her the moment she got in the car. 

“Hi,” Lexa smiled. 

“Yes, hi,” Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa and slipped her tongue in her mouth. “I feel like I’m 17 again,” Clarke giggled.

“You are such a cliche.”

“Shut up and hurry up. I don’t have much time.”

“I like this skirt.” Lexa’s hands went up Clarke’s thighs, under her skirt, she was kissing down Clarke’s neck. “You don’t have…” 

“I bet you like that more.” Clarke wasn’t wearing any panties. Lexa sunk her teeth into Clarke’s neck, soothed it with her tongue and then sucked the soft skin. “Fuck.” Clarke moaned. “I told you not to do that,” she pushed Lexa back into the seat.

“You like it.” Lexa pulled her hand between their bodies and slid two fingers down Clarke’s pussy, then up to her clit and back down until both were inside Clarke. “Just like that,” Lexa whispered in her ear when Clarke started to roll her hips. “Look at me,” she leaned back and waited until Clarke’s eyes were on her. “You have to ask for it.”

“Lexa I don’t have time.”

“We have time.” 

Lexa curled her fingers and started to move them. Slowly. Every time her palm rubbed over Clarke’s clit, blonde dug her nails deeper into Lexa’s neck.

“Faster, please,” Clarke’s hips were following Lexa’s pace and rhythm. 

“You are so wet for me,” Lexa ignored her plead and instead unhooked her bra and put her hand under Clarke’s shirt. She massaged her breasts gently before tweaking Clarke’s nipple between her fingers. 

“Please, Lexa,” Clarke cried out.

Lexa’s mouth hovered over Clarke’s. “Like this?” she said as she started to fuck Clarke harder and faster.

Clarke leaned her forehead on Lexa’s. “Yes.” Lexa knew Clarke wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way she was almost frantically riding her fingers. “Can I come?” 

“Yes.” Clarke’s orgasm was loud and long. Lexa let her ride it out before she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. Clarke’s cheek was pressed against Lexa’s. “I think I’m gonna be late for the meeting,” she said as she unzipped Lexa’s pants.

* * *

They started to spend more time together. And they started to spend more time doing everything but having sex. They went to movies and to dinners, they watched TV cuddled on Lexa’s couch and they never talked about it. They both liked it. But keeping it just about sex was easier, it made it possible for them to have fun and enjoy without having to think and talk about things they felt.

They also had mutual friends. Friends of a friends and someone was getting married. In some hotel.

“Clarke,” Lexa standing next to Anya, “have you two met?” she asked looking at Clarke then at Lexa.

“I don’t think so,” Clarke said. “I think I’d remember it,” she looked up and down Lexa’s body.

“This is my sister, Lexa,” Anya said. “Lexa this is Clarke, she’s friends with Niylah.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” 

“You too Lexa,” Clarke smiled.

“I’m gonna go find Lincoln,” Anya looked around the room. “Please socialize,” she said to Lexa.

“I’ll take care of her,” Clarke grinned. Anya nodded, turned around and walked away.

“You are really obvious,” Lexa leaned and whispered.

Clarke hooked her hand under Lexa’s and started to walk. “With what?” 

“The thing you want.” 

“You don’t know what I want.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” 

Clarke led them through the crowd of people and into the hall. She stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the button to call it. “Do you?” 

Elevator doors opened before Lexa could answer her. Clarke pulled them both inside. She pressed the button for the last floor and waited until the doors closed. 

“What are we doing here?” Lexa turned around and faced her.

“What I want,” she pushed Lexa into a wall and started to kiss her. “You look so hot.” Lexa’s hands fell on Clarke’s ass. She wanted to turn them around and have Clarke in her place. “No,” Clarke stopped her. “What I want.” She unbuttoned Lexa’s pants.

“Clarke,” it was hard to concentrate with Clarke’s mouth doing obscene things to her neck. “We’ll get caught.” 

“We won’t,” Clarke pushed the button and the elevator stopped. “But we also don’t have much time,” she pushed Lexa’s pants down and crouched in front of her. Clarke pulled Lexa’s panties to the side and ran her fingers up and down her pussy, collecting the wetness between her fingers before sliding them inside her.

“Jesus.” Lexa’s head hit the wall behind her.

Clarke licked her lips and leaned forward. She flicked her tongue over Lexa’s clit and then wrapped her mouth around it. She sucked lightly and Lexa’s knees went weak. Clarke took her fingers out of Lexa and pulled her panties down. She spread Lexa’s legs with her hands and licked up her slit. “I could do this for hours.”

“Really?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke licked her once more and then looked up. “I’ll wipe that smug look off of your face,” she started darting her tongue over Lexa’s clit. 

“Fuck.” Lexa’s hand was in Clarke’s hair, pulling her closer. “Right there. Don’t stop.” Clarke knew how to bring her to her knees and when Lexa came she almost did fall to her knees. “Fuck.”

Clarke licked clean all of her juices, she pulled up Lexa’s panties and her pants. She stood up, wiped her mouth with her fingers and licked them clean. “That was fun,” she pecked Lexa’s lips and pushed the stop button again. Elevator started moving. 

“It was… something,” Lexa pulled her and kissed her.

Then the elevator stopped and Clarke jumped away from her. The doors opened and they saw Anya standing in front of them. “I’ve been looking for you, where did you go?” 

“Clarke wanted to show me the view from upstairs,” Lexa panicked.

“From where?” Anya looked at Clarke, the mess of her hair, then at Lexa, her flushed face. She smirked knowingly. “Must have been a hell of a look.”

“I have to go,” Lexa stormed past her.

“Me too,” Clarke quickly followed.

“Have fun,” Anya yelled after them.

* * *

“Why exactly am I here?” Lexa asked after the second store. Clarke called her earlier that day asking if she was free. Lexa hoped it was for the afternoon of fun activities. But Clarke had other things in her mind.

“Because I need an objective opinion.”

“From the person you’ve been having sex with for months now.”

“Yes.”

“About bathing suits.”

“Yes.”

“I did not sign up for this.”

“You did when you said yes.”

“You made it sound like it was going to be something else.”

“It’s your problem you assumed that.”

“You said if I wanted to have fun.”

“And this is fun.”

“This is torture.”

“You get to see me half naked.”

“I wanna see you naked.”

“Patience.”

“And you are not letting me see you at all.”

“I don’t like them.”

“I’m supposed to be the objective one.”

“You’d say I looked good in every one of them.”

“Then why am I here.”

“Because.” Clarke picked up black and white bikini. “What do you think about this one?” 

“I think it looks exactly the same as the last one.”

“I’ll try this one.”

“I had no doubt you would.”

“Wait here,” Clarke got in the empty changing room and pulled the curtain. “Lexa,” she called a minute later.

“Yes?” 

“What do you think?” Clarke pulled the curtain back a bit.

Lexa’s throat went dry. “I think this would have been way more fun if I got to see this every time,” she sneaked in and pulled the curtain after her.

“What are you doing?” Clarke whispered.

“Jesus woman, look at you.” Lexa pulled her sideways and turned so they both were facing the mirror.

“You like it?” Clarke bit her lip.

Lexa slid her hands down Clarke’s sides, “I love it,” over her stomach, “perfect fit,” and between her legs. 

“What are you doing?” Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s.

“You don’t like it?” Lexa kissed her neck.

“I do,” Lexa pressed her finger on Clarke’s clit. She moaned. “But I won’t be able to stay quiet.” Lexa chukled. “Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” she kissed her neck again. “But I like it. You should take it, if my vote counts.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t.”

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips. “Then we have a winner.”

* * *

Lexa fell for Clarke. She never planned to do it, on the contrary, plan was to keep it light and simple. But Clarke was different than anything and anyone before.

Clarke was hot and beautiful and funny. She was smart and kind and when she smiled Lexa’s heart skipped a couple of beats.

It felt like there was never a time when she didn’t know Clarke and Clarke didn’t know her. When Clarke wasn’t there, an emptiness that Lexa never felt before consumed her heart. 

Lexa fell hard and she didn’t know what to do. It was her idea to keep it light and simple, and it was anything but light and simple.

“Are you seeing someone other than me?” Lexa blurted one night in bed.

“What?” Clarke looked at her like she was crazy.

“Is there someone else?” Lexa couldn’t look at her.

“Are you seeing someone else?” Clarke asked in return. “Lexa, are you?” She turned Lexa’s head to the side.

“I’m not.”

“Then why are asking me that? Do you want to?” 

“I don’t, I just wanted to know.”

“I’m not and I won’t,” Clarke’s thumb ran over Lexa’s lips. “Why would I when I have you?”

Lexa fell and there was no getting up.

* * *

Clarke was loud. And especially with Lexa’s head between her legs.

“Fuck.” Her moans filled the room and made Lexa want her even more. She swirled her tongue around her pussy and used her fingers to keep Clarke’s legs apart. Clarke whimpered and bucked her hips up when Lexa’s tongue circled around her clit. That was when Lexa finally gave in and allowed Clarke to put her legs over Lexa’s shoulder. “That feels so good.” The more Lexa teased her pussy the louder Clarke got. “I need… can I please?” Lexa moaned in approval. She sucked on Clarke’s clit and flicked her tongue over it. Clarke’s body tensed and her hips pushed up into Lexa’s mouth. She fell back to the bed and relaxed.  “That was amazing,” she pulled Lexa in for a kiss. “So amazing,” she smiled. 

“You still wanna go with it?” Lexa was wearing a strap on.

Clarke nodded. “I do.” 

“Go up higher on the bed.” Lexa pushed Clarke’s legs apart and settled between them. “You’re so beautiful,” she ran her hand down Clarke’s thigh. “Touch yourself.”

Clarke’s hands went over her breasts, pinching her nipples, down her stomach and between her legs. She moaned. “Like this?” Her eyes never left Lexa’s. She started to rub her clit, slowly. 

Lexa lowered her head and pulled her nipple between her mouth. She kissed her way up to Clarke’s neck. “Make yourself feel good baby,” she whispered.

“It is good,” Clarke moaned. “But it’s better when you do it,” she licked her lips.

“Is it now?” Lexa smiled.

“So much better.”

Lexa pushed back and got between Clarke’s legs again. “Keep rubbing your clit.” She put her hands on Clarke’s hips and moved her slightly to where she wanted her, lining the strap with her pussy. She slowly pushed forward sinking it into her. Looking down at Clarke squirm under her, touching herself, made Lexa moan. She slowly pulled back and then thrust back in. She leaned down and kissed Clarke. “Good?”

“Mhm… great.”

With one hand Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips and started to fuck her faster. “You can come whenever you want,” Lexa whispered in her ear. 

Clarke’s back arched, pressing into Lexa, shuddering and crying out in pleasure. She wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck as they kissed tenderly. 

* * *

“Do you remember the first thing you said to me?”

“I do. I also remember how you shamed me for it.” 

Lexa laughed. “I didn’t shame you.”

“Some would say you did.”

It was late at night, or early in the morning, depending on your perception of time. They had spent the day and night together, in bed, on the couch, under the shower. 

“Say it again,” Lexa got on top of Clarke and looked down at her.

“What?” 

“Just say it, please,” Lexa smiled.

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?”

“I do,” Lexa bit her lip.

“What?” Clarke pushed herself up on her hands.

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Clarke sat up and put her hands around Lexa’s back. “You what?” 

“And I think you’re in love with me.”

“Do you?” 

“Aren’t you?”

“I thought this was just fun.”

“Was it ever just that?”

Clarke smiled. “So what you’re saying is that you like it cheesy? You’re gonna have to much more fun now.”

“Don’t push it Clarke.”

“I thought you’d never admit it.”

“You knew I would.”

Clarke pressed their lips together.

They both knew they were right were they had to be. In each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com if that floats your boat.


End file.
